


That Time Darcy Tried And Failed to Play Video Games

by Insert_clever_name



Series: The Adventures of Nymeria the Mischievous [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, but not really, everyone is poly because it's my story damnit!, just a little bit, or I guess because Thor?, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_clever_name/pseuds/Insert_clever_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Darcy wanted was to play her video games. Really, that's all she wanted. Not that she's complaining about the hand down her pants or the Goddess attached to her next. She's definitely not complaining about that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Darcy Tried And Failed to Play Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, and began to become obsessed with Sif/Darcy. Immediately I wanted to ship them with Shadow, but decided against it because my shipper heart couldn't bear to split up my Avengers OTP. So, I did the next best thing. I made Shadow have a sister who can totally get with the Sif/Darcy action. God, I love fanfiction. 
> 
> I got the prompt from OTPprompts on tumblr. 
> 
> Imagine your OTP together on the couch. Muse A is playing a video game while muse B is giving them a handjob/fingering them, seeing how long Muse A can keep their focus on the game before breaking down and asking for it. Muse A manages to hold out despite muse B’s best efforts, so muse B decides to have sex with them while they’re playing the game, keeping things deep and slow and rubbing their hands all over muse A, showing no mercy and kissing all their hot spots until, finally, muse A is at the edge of orgasm and drops the controller, begging muse B to finish them hard and fast.

Nymeria isn't quite sure if she's more amused or annoyed at the level of focus Darcy was putting into her little video game. At first it was cute to sit beside her with Sif molded into her side as she explained the game to the confused Goddess. Darcy would only take her hands from the controller for a second whenever she had to adjust her glasses, screaming profanity at whoever she had just killed successfully. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth, which Nymeria found adorable, until she began to think about just what that tongue was capable of. Then she wanted to turn the TV off, and drag her girlfriends to their room to relive those memories.

"Ha! Take that you little fucker," Darcy gloated, bouncing in her seat slightly in triumph.

Nymeria heard the response from the headset with her acute hearing,'oh fuck you! That's why you probably spend your life playing video games with no life or a boyfriend because you're such a bitch.' 

"I have 2 very hot girlfriends, which is probably more than you can say, you little shit," Darcy retorted, her eyes narrowing as she sought out his character again, intent on killing him.

"Is this an earth custom," Sif questioned, obviously getting irritated by the man who was trash talking their girlfriend.

"Don't worry," Nymeria assured her with a kiss,"I have an idea. Just follow my lead, and hopefully we can get her away from that stupid game."

'Yeah right,' the man scoffed,'I don't know why you're lying.'

Before Darcy could reply, Nymeria crawled onto her knees in front of Darcy, wiggling into the gap between her arms. Darcy moved over to the left so she could see the TV, ignoring the teasing kisses to her neck.

"Darcy," she whined, making sure she could be heard through the headset,"put the game down, and come to bed with me. I'm sure we could find something better for you to do with those fingers of yours."

Darcy raised an eyebrow, briefly meeting her eyes. The knowing, smug look that was on her face told Nymeria that the human had caught on to what she was doing. Sif crawled over to them, straddling Darcy from behind. Darcy shifted, but didn't take her eyes from the TV.

'Nice try,' the man on the headset laughed mockingly,'I'm not falling for that.'

Sif met Nymeria's eyes, and she smirked, kissing at the back of Darcy's neck, as Nymeria undid the buttons of her jeans, quickly followed by her zipper. Darcy tried to move away, but was trapped between both her lovers.

"Babe, I'm trying to play here," she grumbled, before whooping when she got another kill.

The other women ignored her, and Nymeria's hands disappeared into her jeans, causing her to gasp. Darcy's grip tightened on her controller, but she didn't stop playing. When they still hadn't gotten a reaction, Sif release the sensitive skin of Darcy's neck with a pop.

"Do you not enjoy our offerings of pleasure," She frowned, slightly hurt.

"Of-of course I do-oooh my god," Darcy's eyes fluttered slightly, as Nymeria jerked her fingers just right.

"Then why do you resist our advances," Sif had an adorable crease in her brows, that made Nymeria want to kiss the confusion away.

"Because I'm on a killstreak, and I'm not letting this bastard win," Darcy growled, avoiding gunfire.

"We'll see how long that lasts," Nymeria smirked, using her strength to rip the jeans off of her.

Darcy gasped, but didn't take her eyes from her game, even as she frowned. When she didn't give in, Sif ripped her bra and shirt off, teasing her nipples. Darcy's breathing picked up, and her hands shook, but she managed to stay focused on the game. 10 torturous minutes later, she couldn't take it anymore, and tossed the controller to the side.

"You guys are fucking teases," Darcy groaned as she took her headset off, pulling Nymeria's hair until her mouth was pressed between her legs.

She let out a loud moan, as Nymeria's tongue did sinful things to her, and Sif used her fingers to massage her breasts, while she nibbled at the sensitive spot on her neck. She didn't even notice she forgot to mute her mic, and now the whole game lobby heard her moans and screams of pleasure, as she was assaulted from two different fronts. 

'Dude,' one of the gamers said, clearly in awe,'she wasn't lying.'

'Damn, that's hot as fuck, bro. Um...I think I'm gonna get off for a while.'

"SIF! FUCK, HARDER PLEASE!"

"Like this?"

"FUCK! NY, BABE YOU HAVE TO-"

"Hmmm mmm?"

"YES! JUST LIKE THAT! JUSTLIKETHATJUSTLIKETHAT. FUCK....FUCK I THINK I'M GONNA CUM."

"I love you, Darcy," Sif mumbled against her neck.

"SHIT! NY! SIF! UGH, OH FUCK."

...

'I think she just busted my eardrum,' one of the guys muttered.

'Her girlfriends are good,' another stated.

Their only response was a whimper from the man who had originally trash talked Darcy, followed by him leaving the lobby.


End file.
